The Lost Time Lady
by theflowercrowns
Summary: What if the Doctor did have a wife, meet Gemini Delta Cita, or as she is known as, The Gemini. When the Time War broke out, she was one of the first to escape, and The Doctor thought she died. But what if their reunited over 800 years later? "I'm the Gemini, and I'm the Last Time Lady" [Book one of the Gemini series] [SEASONS 1-7 OF DOCTOR WHO]
1. 1 Rose and Ashtyn

ASHTYN HADLEY

My phone ringing is what woke me up in the morning, it was my friend, Rose Tyler. I unlocked it and answered.

"What do you want? " I asked, my voice raspy. I herd her giggle. She's a special one

"You got the job" she said, and I smile.

"I did? " I asked, astound that I'd got the job. I had applied where Rose worked since they had a spot opening. I never really expected it to get it.

"They want you to start today, so I'll be over within 30 minutes" She said and hung up. I fell back on to my bed and sighed. Today was going to be a long day.

I finally managed to forced myself out of bed and got up slowly, yawning and popping my back slightly. I had the same dream again, the one with a man, but his face changed every night. I didn't know what this ment. I quickly wrote what i could remember down to the detail before shutting my diary and going into the bathroom.

My ash blonde hair was a wreak, thanks to the nightmare. I sighed softly and turned the shower on, hoping that would wash my problems away. The water was hot against my skin, as I grabbed my shampoo and applied it to my hair.

I was out of the shower and dried off within 20 minutes. I selected a black top with the Union Jack on it, and paired it with some black jeans and my running combat boots. There was a knock at the door, which I realized that ment that Rose was here.

"Doors open" I yelled out since I was still getting ready. As I was applying my lipstick Rose popped her blonde head in, a smile on her face. I placed my makeup down and got up, making sure everything was closed as I grabbed my bag.

Rose and I headed out of my flat and we caught one of the buses that went to a few blocks from where she worked. We made it to Henriks by a quarter to 9, which was good considering that out shifts were from 9 to 9.

The manager decided it was best for Rose to teach me what I would be doing for my job. And she did, and by noon, I was stocking the clothes like I've had this job for more then a day. I had managed to place all the clothes where they went, showed some girls to the dressing rooms. Finally it was closing time. Rose and I were about to head out when the manager-Sophie- coughed, handed Rose the lotto money and left.

We both sighed softly and I went first, slinging my bag over my shoulder and went to the basement door and opened it. The door was heavy, like it felt like a fucking iron door.

"ROSE HURRY YOUR ARSE UP" I yelled and she ran though the held open door, which i quickly got through, letting the door shut with a slam. The air was musky and damp, which caused me to gag slightly. We walked down the hall, which was lit by some small and very dim lights.

We made it to Wilson door and I knocked. Nothing. So I knocked again. Then a loud crash echoed through the hall. Rose and I's head snapped down that way as she dropped the money though the slot and we backed up as the sound we herd grew louder as we seemed to walk closer to it.

Anyone out there?" I yelled out, my voice strong and that too echoed. We came into a room full of mannequins and we walked at a fast pace. Out of the corner of my I saw one of the heads move slightly.

"Rose.. We gotta get out" She must of saw the too, and screamed and we bolted. Somehow we got trapped by a pipe. One of the mannequins about to kill us, when suddenly a man in a leather jacket grabbed Rose and I by the hand and spoke,

"Run"

And run we did. We bolted till we got to the elevator, when big eared guy spoke again. "Mind the eyes" He said and pulled a tube thingie out of his pocket. Rose and I shielded out faces and wait til the brightness went down to uncover. The man managed to pull one of the arms off.

We got into the elevator and the man pressed a button.

"You pulled his arm off" I said. Then it hit me, this was the man-well one of them- from my dreams.

"Yep, Plastic" He replied, a smirk on his face. I wanted to slap it off.

"Nice trick, who were they then, students? Is this a student thing?" Rose asked, I glanced over at her, to see her semi freaking out.

" Why would they be students?" The man asked us.

I was about to answer when a flash went through my skull, causing me to yell out and collapse. My breathing heavy.

"Hey hey hey, look at me" The man said and held my head in his hands. He looked into my eyes and smiled softly.

"It's great to see you again Cita" He whispered softly in my ear. I was dazed, and confused.

"Urm my names Ashtyn" I said.

"Oh! Fantastic!" He said and stood up fastly, then helped me up.

"What? Why is that fantastic" Rose's shrill voice snapped me out of my dazed.

"She doesn't know who she is yet" Then the doors opened. Rose and I walked out after the man, who straighted his jacked and smiled at us before going through a door. Then he came back and stuck his head through the open door.

"What are your names?"

"Rose"

"Ashtyn"

"Lovely to meet you two. Now I'm going to do something very dangerous, so off you pop go have your lovely beans on toast" He said, and before he could leave again, I spoke up.

"Who are you?"

His reply was short.

"I'm the Doctor"

And those words would trigger memories.


	2. Rose and Ashtyn part 2

Ashtyn's POV

My feet hit the ground as an explosion sounded. Rose and I looked back and saw our store in flames. My body hit the ground and I immediately pushed myself up and looked at Rose, who was standing there in shock.

"Rose, we gotta go. Now. Before the police come." I voiced to her. She looked back at me and stood up, and grabbed my hand and we made our way back to her flat. We ran into the door to find Rose's Mum on the phone- probably with Bev or one of her other friends.- and on the telly was the burning store.

"I know. It's on the telly. It's everywhere. She's lucky to be alive. Honestly, it's aged her. Walking in now you'd think I was her daughter. " Jackie was rambling.

"It's Debbie on the end. She knows a man on the Mirror. Five hundred quid for an interview." Jackie said, while looking at us.

"That's brilliant! Give it here." Rose said, and grabbed the phone and hung up.

I smirked to myself, and covered a laugh with a cough. The TV was turned onto the news, it was showing the burning building. I sighed softly and sat on the couch, placing my feet up on the coffee table.

I grabbed a nearby book and started to skim it. Ever since I was young, books have always fascinated me. But unlike the other kids in my grade, I could skim through a book and understand /most of/ it.

There was a knock at the door, then Rose yelled out. "I'll get it." She went and opened the door, the night breeze coming in along with her boyfriend, Mickey. He waved at me and I grinned back.

"I've been phoning yourphone. It's on the news and everything. I can't believe that your shop went up!" He exclaimed as he pulled her into a hug. I wish I had someone who would love me like he loves Rose.

"Her phone died. She didn't bring the charger." I said and glanced up from the TV.

"Do you and Ash want to come down to the pub to have a drink?" He asked her /us/ a smirk on his face. I arched an eyebrow.

"There's a football match on isn't there?" I questioned.

"Yeah." He grinned and rubbed the back of his neck. I grinned and turned my attention back to the TV.

He waved the plastic arm around and Rose giggled. "Nah, i'm alright. You can go on and watch it. I'll stay here with Ashtyn. Take the arm please." She said with a soft smile.

He waved the arm again, and then left, letting the door shut behind him. Jackie came back into the room and sat on the couch across from me. That night after everyone was asleep, I sat there awake. I kept tossing and turning unable to fall asleep. I sighed and got up and opened my door and headed to the kitchen.

The TV was still on, volume down almost all the way. Somehow the window was left opened, I walked over and slammed it shut. The lights flickered on and off for a second before coming back on. I grabbed a bottle of water and took a sip.

By the time I had finished the water, I had grown tired. I threw the bottle away and walked back to my room, letting the door slam shut.

And once again, I had that same dream.

 _(third person POV)_

 _The night air was filled with screaming and the sounds of 'exterminate' The Time Lords and Ladys tried all they could to protect their children. Their attempts fail as the Daleks fired their beams. On a hill stood a couple. Theta and Gemini. One of the most powerful couples on Gallifrey. He cupped her face in his hands._

" _Don't weep Gem. It'll be okay. I know a way to end this war." he stated She couldn't help, a few tears escaped._

" _I know. But try your hardest to find me again my love." She sobbed out. He pulled her into a tight hug and pressed a kiss onto her forehead. Then he pulled away and headed off, set to end the Time War._

 _The woman got into her TARDIS and stroked the side. She would be human again soon. All her Time Lady memories in a small watch. Gemini set coarse for Earth, decided on a small town in London,England. To at least, try to fit in to human society. She parked her TARDIS and changed the exterior so that it looked like a phone booth. Gemini sighed and stepped out, setting the key in the corner, where only she could get it. Then, she set out for the London streets, letting the memories slowly leave her mind. But the one thought that remained on her mind, was who was the mysterious man, and when would she meet him._

 _But little did she know, she already had met him._

The next morning I woke up to my alarm clock blaring, I groaned and rolled over and slammed my hand down on the snooze button. There was no point in getting up with early. I had no job to go to.

"There's no point in getting up Rose. You got no job." I heard Jackie yell through the wall to where Rose's room. I forgot to mention that we live together. I heard Rose turn over and go back to sleep, and Jackie left for her friends house. It was 8:00 in the morning by the time that I got out of bed and dressed.

While I was making some breakfast, I heard the cat flap rattle. Strange, since we didn't really have a cat. But the neighborhood did have some that liked to sneak in.

I peaked over and saw the stupid plastic arm that I thought Mickey had thrown out. Apparently not. I got down and opened it, to find the Doctor staring back at me.

I quickly stood up and opened the door.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, still holding onto the arm.

"What are you talking about? I live here." I replied, leaning against the doorframe. He made his way passed me. "Oh, please do come in." I muttered.

I shut the door and walked back into the kitchen and finished eating breakfast, then poured a cup of tea. He was sitting on the couch and was flipping the pages of a book when I walked back inside.

"Want tea? Coffee?" I asked him as I took a sip.

"Coffee with a splash of milk please." Was his reply.

I made the coffee and and brought it back out to him. He had a smile on his face.

"They said they found a body." I spoke up as I sat onto the couch across from him.

"Ashtyn Hadley." he read off of a envelope. Reaching over, I grabbed it from him, a grin on my face. I felt like I've met him before. After I had finished my tea, I grabbed our cups and walked back into the kitchen. Out of the corner of my eye, I thought I saw the arm move. Weird. I shook my head and cleaned out the cups and placed them on the rack.

When I came back, I could see him breathing heavy. I arched an eyebrow. I could see the arm on the couch, and the coffee table was smashed.

"What happened here?" And then the thing was moving, and it clutched onto my neck. I struggled and gasped for air. The Doctor managed to grab his tube thing, and point and press at the arm. It stopped moving, i grabbed it and threw it onto the floor.

"What the fuck was that?" I gasped out.

"It's alright. I stopped it. Its harmless." I grabbed it off of the floor and whacked him with it.

"Ya think?" I sassed,a grin on my face. He smiled and grabbed the arm out of my hand, and walked towards the door and opened it. I slipped on my shoes.

"Oi. You can't go swarming off like that." I said.

"Yes I can. Here I am. This is me, swanning off." He smirked

"But that arm was moving. It tried to kill me."I yelled out, walking a bit faster.

"Ten out of ten for observation." "He sassed.

"You can't just walk away. That's not fair. You've got to tell me what's going on." "I called out.

"No, I don't." He said, a bit softer.

I walked closer and caught up with him.

"At least not yet." He said. "You don't know who you are yet." He said.

"What do you mean by that?" I said,and pulled on his jacket and stopped him. He glanced at me, an amuse look on his face.

"If I told you, you wouldn't be able to handle it. It'll come to you over time." He said and looked down.

"Overtime? I need a hint here Doctor." I let out a sigh and ran my hand through my hair. He let out a sigh of his own.

"Do you have a watch?" He asked. I nodded. Ever since I could remember I had a watch, well a pocket watch. And every time I went to open it, I could hear faint voices saying it wasn't time yet. I guess I must've frowned so he went on.

"When the watch opens, you'll know. You'll know." With that he turned on his heels and was about to walk off when I spoke up.

"Wait, before you go. Who are you?"

"Like I said, I'm The Doctor."

"Yeah, but Doctor Who?"

"Just The Doctor."

I smirked. "The Doctor." I spoke slowly.

He just grinned. "Hello!"

I walked a few paces forward, then turned back to him.

"Is that supposed to sound impressive?"

"Sort of."

"I've seen enough. Are you the police?"

"No, I was just passing through. I'm a long way from home." Was there a sad look in his eyes?

"But what have I done wrong? How comes that plastic things keep coming after me?"

"Oh, suddenly the entire world revolves around you. You were just an accident. You got in the way." His sass level was very high and very amusing.

"It tried to kill me." I stated, looking at him, ignoring the fact that he look like the guy from my dream.

"It was after me, not you. Last night, in the shop, I was there, you blundered in, almost ruined the whole thing. This morning, I was tracking it down, it was tracking me down. The only reason it fixed on you is 'cos you've met me." He spoke, arching a brow.

"So what you're saying is, the entire world revolves around you." I sassed.

"Sort of, yeah." He grinned and walked closer to me.

"You're full of it." I laughed and felt my phone buzzed. I ignored it, and turned back to the Doctor.

"Sort of."

"All this plastic stuff. Who else knows about it?"

"No one."

"You mean you're on your own?"

"Well, who else is there? I mean, you lot, all you do is eat chips, go to bed,while all the time, underneath you, there's a war going on."

"Okay. Wait, I need you to please start from the beginning. I mean, if we're going to go with the living plastic, and I don't even believe that, but if we do, how did you kill it?"

"The thing controlling it projects life into the arm. I cut off the signal, dead."

"So its basically radio control?"

"Thought control. Are you all right?"

"Yeah. So, who's controlling it, then?"

"Long story."

"But what's it all for? I mean. Is someone trying to take over Britain's shops?"

"No."

"No?" I asked.

"It's not a price war. They just want to overthrow the human race and destroy you. Do you believe me?" He said, a slight grin on his face.

"No."

"But you're still listening." He sassed me again. My phone buzzed again.

"Really, Doctor. Tell me, who are you?"

"Do you know like we were saying about the Earth revolving? It's like when you were a kid. The first time they tell you the world's turning and you just can't quite believe it because everything looks like it's standing still. I can feel it." He spoke, turning a bit serious.

"The turn of the Earth. The ground beneath our feet is spinning at a thousand miles an hour, and the entire planet is hurtling round the sun at sixty seven thousand miles an hour,I can feel it.. That's who I am. Now, forget me, Ashtyn. Go home." He turned on his heels and walked off. I stood there in shock. I then, grabbed my phone out of my pocket and looked at it.

 _Two messages from Rose 3_

 _Rosie: Where are you?_

 _Rosie:Ashtyn please answer._

I sighed softly and replied.

 _Ash:Heading home now. Ran into a friend. Be home soon_

Then pressed send.


	3. Rose and Ashtyn part 3

As I turned the corner, I heard a whooshing noise. Turning back, I saw that the blue box that was on the corner was no longer there. Strange. When I walked back into the house I saw Rose uses to hunt for Doctor, The top one says - Doctor Who? All I did was shake my head and walked into my room without speaking to her.

I slipped my shoes off and grabbed my phone out of my pocket, and unlocked it. Managing to do my own search, I turned to Google, and typed in Who is The Doctor? And many results popped up.

I spent the next hour searching. He was everywhere and nowhere throughout all of time. And It was the same guy who saved us from the burning building.

Awhile later I heard Rose call out to me from the living room. "I'm leaving to go meet up with someone. I'll be back soon!" She yelled, and left with a slam of the door. When I turned back to my phone, my stomach growled. Deciding to go get some pizza, I slipped my slides on and my sunglasses an headed out to my car.

When i got there, Mickey and Rose where there. Except Mickey look a lot like plastic. _Nestene Consciousness_ I heard in my mind. How did I know that?

"Whatever." I muttered and sat at a table next to Rose and Mickey. All throughout lunch, Mickey kept asking what Rose knew about the Doctor. They didn't see him come up, he saw me and sent me a wink. My cheeks flared red, and I looked down.

Then shit went

Plastic Mickey got up and turns his hand into a chopper. Rose got up as Mickey wrecked the table. The Doctor grabbed him and pull off his head. The rest of the customers scream -and including I-

"Don't think that's going to stop me." The head said, making me shudder

The body gets up and starts flailing around. Rose got up and walked over to the alarm and sets it off. The buzzer blaring.

"Everyone out! Out now! Get out! Get out! Get out!"

Rose and the Doctor ran through the kitchens carrying the head, I caught up with them as we made it to the back exit. Doctor pulled out the tube thing and clicked on the button, the blue light flashing as a lock sounded out. Turning around I saw the familiar blue box.

"Rose, Gemini in here." I didn't manage to catch the slip up as I ran into the box. Rose followed a few seconds later, took one look inside, then stepped out again, then ran back inside.

"It's bigger on the inside." She let out a small gasp, and I laughed. The doors snapped shut, and I walked a few more steps in, and leaned against the consol.

"It's alien."

"Yeah."

I stood back and watch it unfold.

"Are you alien?"

"I am. Is that alright?" A smirk grew on his face.

"Yeah." She said softly, and looked over to me.

"It's called the TARDIS, this thing." He started.

" S. It stands for Time And Relative Dimension In Space." I said, finishing with a grin.

"How.. How do you know that." The Doctor asked, a shocked look on his face. I burst out laughing.

"I don't know. It just came to me." I shrugged and walked around the consol.

Rose suddenly bursts into tears.

"That's okay. Culture shock. Happens to the all of us."

"Did it kill him? Mickey? Is he dead?"

"Oh. I didn't think of that." I snorted and shot him a wink.

"He's my boyfriend." he was probably cheating on her. No offense Rose.

"You pulled off his head. They copied him and you didn't even think? And now you're just going to let him melt?"

"Melt?" He asked, and then turn to see the melting head.

The plastic head is melting on the console, where it is attached by cables.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no!"

The Doctor moved around, flipping random switches. I helped and pressed the one that doesn't leave the breaks on.

"What're you doing?" Rose asked, getting closer, her eyes wide.

"Following the signal. It's fading. I've got it. no, no! Almost there. Here we go!" I yelled out, and flew around and flipped more switches, that I didn't know what they meant. Only knew I had to press them.

The Doctor stood aside. Gaped look. I looked at him over my shoulder.

"What?"

"Nothing. Its just. You're human,and you can fly the TARDIS."

"You complaining?"

"Not at all." He said with a wink.

We landed and the the Doctor flew out the door

"You can't go out there. It's not safe." Rose stated. Oh. I mustof forgotten her.

"I lost the signal, I got so close." He whined, a pout on his lips.

"We've moved. Does it fly?" She started to rapid fire questions at him.

"Disappears there and reappears here. You wouldn't understand." I spoke.

"If we're somewhere else, what about that headless thing? It's still on the loose?" She questioned.

"It melted with the head. Are you going to bicker on all night?"

"I'll have to tell his mother. Mickey. and you just went and forgot him, again! You were right, you are alien."

"Look, if I did forget some bloke called Mickey"

"Yeah, he's not a kid." I said, defending Rose a bit. She smiled back at me.

"It's because I'm trying to save the life of every stupid ape on top this planet, all right?"

Bruh, did he just? Call me, an ape?

"Yeah, sure" I muttered, and kicked a rock down the sidewalk.

"All right." I heard Rose say.

"If you are an alien, how comes you sound like you're from the North?" I asked as we walked along the sidewalk.

"Lots of planets have a north."

"What's a police public call box?"

"It's a telephone box from the 1950s. It's a disguise." I said, and kicked another rock. I was just wondering how soon he'd get rid of me.

"Okay. So this living plastic. What's it got against us?"

"Nothing. It loves you. You've got such a good planet. Toxins and dioxins in the air, perfect. It's just what the Nestene Consciousness needs. It's food stock was destroyed in the war, Earth, dinner!"

"Any way of stopping it?"

The Doctor holds up a tube of blue liquid. It looked familiar.

"Anti-plastic."Ah! So that's what it is. Makes sense.

"Anti-plastic." Rose repeated, as we came in front of the London Eye.

"Anti-plastic. But first I've got to find it. How can you hide something that big in a city this small?" He pondered

"Hold on. Hide what?" I piped in.

"The transmitter. The Consciousness is controlling every single piece of plastic, it needs a transmitter to boost the signal."

"What's it look like?" I tuned in and looked at him.

"Like a transmitter. Round and massive, slap bang in the middle of London."

"A huge circular metal structure like a dish. Radial. Close to where we're at . Gotta completely invisible." Rose had a smirk on her face

"What? What?"

The Doctor turned and looked at what Rose was staring at.

"What? What is it? What?" He asked stupidly

He finally catches on to what Rose is looking at. The London Eye, I've only been there a handful of times, but it's lovely.

"Oh. Fantastic!" He said and bolted down the street.


	4. Rose and Ashtyn part 4

Rose and I quickly ran after him, over the Westminster Bridge.

"Now that I think of it, plastic all over the world, every artificial thing waiting to come alive. The shop window dummies, the phones, the wires, the cables

"The breast implants." Rose and I said at the same time, we looked at each other then burst out laughing.

"Still, we've found the transmitter. The Consciousness must be somewhere underneath."

"What about down here?" I pointed down to the ground where there was a big pothole that was covered.

I look over the parapet and sees a large manhole entrance at the

bottom of the stairs

"Looks good to me." He spoke up.

"You know we could be going to our deaths." I said.

"I won't let you get hurt. I promise."

We run down, and The Doctor opens up the hatch. I went first, and gagged at the stench that came from it.

"Gross." My nose wrinkled up, and I made a face. Rose follows quickly, and then The Doctor.

"The Nestene Consciousness. That's it, inside the vat. A living plastic creature." I snorted and giggled. It was a vat of a ugly creature.

"Well, then. Tip in your anti-plastic and let's go." I let out a sigh. Knowing that it wasn't going to be that easy. I wish it would be.

"I'm not here to kill it. I've got to give it a chance." Nice man he was. I walked so that I was besides him.

He goes down to a catwalk overlooking the seething vat. I wasn't going to let him go alone.

"No, Ash stay up with me." I heard Rose say. I ignored it and walked behind the Doctor.

"I seek audience with the Nestene Consciousness under peaceful contract according to convention 15 of the Shadow Proclamation." He spoke steadily.

The glob moved.

"Thank you. If I might have permission to approach?"

I tuned it out, as I looked around the area. We were underground all right.

"Yeah, that was always a possibility. Keep him alive to maintain the copy." I heard the Doctor reply. I turned and saw Rose with Mickey. Surprised he was still alive.

"You knew that and you never said?" Her tone turned icy and cold.

"Can we keep the domestics outside, thank you?" He questioned.

The Doctor continued walking downwards

"Am I addressing the Consciousness? Thank you. If I might observe, you infiltrated this civilisation by means of warp shunt technology. So, may I suggest, with the greatest respect, that you shunt off?" I laughed at that, my head going back, and tears welling in my eyes.

The plastic tried to make a face.

"Oh, don't give me that. It's an invasion, plain and simple. Don't talk about constitutional rights. I am talking! This planet is just starting. These stupid little people have only just learnt how to walk, but they're capable of so much more. I'm asking you on their behalf. Please, just go." I mean. He did have a point.

"Doctor!" Rose suddenly yelled out, and I flipped my body around to see

a pair of shop dummies grab the Doctor. One takes the vial of anti-plastic from his pocket.

"That was just insurance." Anyone could see through the lie. Even the platic.

"I wasn't going to use it. No,I was not attacking you. I'm just here to help. I'm not your enemy. I swear, I'm not." He said.

The vat pulled a face, creepy. And I swore I heard it talk. But I shook it off.

"What do you mean?" He questioned, I saw Rose get Mickey to his feet.

All of a sudden a door slides back to reveal the TARDIS. The Doctor's demeanor changed as he saw what was behind the door.

"No. I mean. Yes, that's my ship. But that's not true. I should know, I was there. I fought in the war. I couldn't save your world!" What was he talking about? What war?

"What's it doing?" I heard Rose yell, then the vat started to roar. And did it scare me.

"It's the Tardis! They have identified it as superior technology. It's terrified. It's going to the final phase,tt's starting the invasion! Get out, Rose, Gemini. Go!" He yelled at us, and shoved me towards Rose and Mickey.

As I turned back I saw Rose dial her Mum's number. Energy bolts start to go everywhere. Something was happening, and it didn't seem like it was going to be good.

"It's the activation signal. It's transmitting!" He said, eyes filled with worry.

I wasn't going to leave him. Not now, not ever. The dummys grabbed him and me, and were trying to shove us into the vat.

"Get out, Rose! Just get out! Run!" We both yelled at the same time.

"The stairs have gone." She called back, and indeed the stairs were gone. I let out a frustrated groan.

I saw Rose and Mickey run to the TARDIS.

"I haven't got the key!" She spoke, and tried to open the doors.

"We're going to die!" I heard Mickey scream,

As I struggled to break free of the dummy's hold on me, Rose was looking around for other possibilities.

"No!" The Doctor yelled at the Vat. What? Was the vat saying something?

Then it spoke.

"Time Lord."

Rose stands up and looks at the Doctor and I before running onto the upper ledge.

"Just leave him! There's nothing you can do!" Mickey yelled, and I scoffed.

"I've got no A Levels, no job and no future."

She grabs a nearby axe, I smiled at her.

"But I tell you what I have got. Jericho Street Junior School under 7s gymnastic team. I got the bronze!"

Rose chops through the rope holding a very long chain to the wall and takes firm hold. She then runs and swings out along the side of the catwalk, kicking the two dummys that were holding onto the Doctor and I, into the vat. And the anti plastic goes with them.

The Vat screams as it starts to turn blue. Haha, it worked. I rubbed my aching wrist, knowing that there will most likely be bruises there tomorrow morning.

"Rose!" I yell as she starts to slip from the chain.

Thankfully The Doctor grabs her as she swings back.

"Now we're in trouble." He said, looking me dead in the eye.

The Doctor,Rose and I book it to the TARDIS, where Mickey is holding on for dear life. I grab him and bring him in with us. As soon as the doors shut, I release Mickey and start helping the Doctor fly the , I had no idea how I could fly it.

"Press that one down." He commanded softly, pointing to a round lever. I did so and then pressed a red button. Finally a couple minutes later, we landed. When I went and looked outside, we were outside Rose's and I's flat. Mickey was the first one out.

Rose went over to Mickey, who is trying to hide behind a pallet. The Doctor and I stay inside, I was leaning against the door.

"A fat lot of good you were." She spoke.

"The Nestene Consciousness? That was easy."

"You were useless in there. You'd be dead if it wasn't for me." She scoffed. I snorted and stroked the side of the Box. It hummed.

'Yes, I would. Thank you. I'll be off, unless,you want to come with me. This box isn't just a London hopper, It goes anywhere in the universe free of charge." He told Rose, was he thinking I was going to go?

"Don't. He's an alien. He's a thing." Was Mickey really going to try to stop her. He was just a bloke.

"He's not invited." He said sharply, sending a glare at Mickey.

"What do you think? Or you could stay here and fill your life with work or you could go anywhere in the that ever was or anything that will be." He said and got out and leaned against the doors.

I stood there, my hands crossed over my chest. I knew that I was going to go.

"Is it always this dangerous?"

"Yeah. But this was easy. We can take on the bigger stuff now." Rose let out a sigh and smiled at us.

"Yeah, I've got to go and find my mum, so." She said and tappered off.

"Oh, Okay." He sent her a smile, grabbed my hand and pulled me into the TARDIS. Together we set course for a far off planet.

A grin appeared on my face as the force of the TARDIS taking off, moved my body. I held on tightly to the rail. We stopped, and then he looked at me.

"Wanna go get her?" He asked. I nodded. And we went back to the Tyler Estate. When we got there, I opened the door, and saw Rose still on the ground. She got up and hugged Mickey.

"Wait, I have to go get something." I said and ran out of the Box and into the flat. When I made it to my room, I grabbed my bag and packed a spare change of clothes and shoes, my pocket watch and my journal.

When I made it back out, Rose kissed Mickey on the cheek.

"Exactly." She spoke and ran into the TARDIS, and I followed behind her. I tossed my bag onto the seat and sat down next to it, figuring that the Doctor could pilot the TARDIS by himself this once.

"Where do you want to go?" He asked me, sending a glance my way. I tilted my head to the side on thought, then got an idea.

"Future, Let's do that."

"How far." I heard Rose say.

"Let's do 400 years." I said, and hopped onto the seat, and started to swing my legs. A few seconds later, and after I landed on the floor we landed.

"You know," I started as I took a look outside. "That's a bit boring."

"Lets try 5 million years into the future."

"You sure?"

"Yep! Let's do this."

With a few switches flipped we were flying through the Time Vortex.

"5 million years later into your future is wait for you out there. Let's go!" The Doctor said excitedly.

Rose was the first one out, then he went. I trailed behind, pondering in my thoughts.

"What could possible go wrong?" I mused, and then stepped out of the TARDIS.


End file.
